This invention relates to fluid fuel combustion apparatus, and more particularly to a fail safe pilotless direct spark ignition system therefor.
In the past, oscillators have been employed in direct spark ignition systems. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,455. However, such oscillators have been powered by current rectified by a flame rod.